


Unknown Heritage Found Within

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [5]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @anothergamerchick:Alrighty! Drabble request! Title: Unknown Heritage Found Within, Characters: Kratos x Fem!Reader.





	Unknown Heritage Found Within

You breathed heavily, hardly believing what you had just accomplished. You looked down to your hands, almost like they were the culprits of the wave of energy that emanated from you and that took down all your enemies at once. 

You had only seen such a thing with Kratos’ Spartan Rage and had no idea you were capable of doing anything even remotely similar to that demonstration of power. Still breathing heavily, you looked up to him and Atreus. 

“Wow!” The kid uttered, slowly smiling as he recovered from the shock. “That was so cool!” 

“Y/N” Noticing your mild panic, Kratos walked closer to you and placed his big hands over your wrists. “What was that?” 

“I… I don’t know” You admitted, wondering where that came from. 

“Are you a god like us?” Atreus seemed excited about the mere idea. 

“I…” You only managed to let out a strangled noise, not knowing what to reply either. 

“Perhaps your origins are greater than we first thought” Kratos’ voice was gentler than ever as he tried to comfort you through your harrowing discovery. 

You only shook your head and shrugged, unable to articulate any coherent words. Could you be a god? Was that even possible?


End file.
